


Yes, Tom - Chapter 24

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [25]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 24

We lay there for almost ten minutes, our mouths touching and yet not quite, an elaborate dance of flirtatious almost-kisses. Tom's fingers tangled in my hair until he finally kissed me again, deeply, then whispered, "Let's go upstairs, love." I nodded and he got up, then held out his hand to help me stand. Pausing for a moment, he looked at me intently. "You know, Elizabeth, you really do know me better than anyone ever has. What you did tonight? Brilliant. Thank you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, and I might have even blushed. Tom was smart, obviously, and I knew it wouldn't take him long to figure out I had manipulated him, albeit for a good reason. I didn't think he'd actually thank me for it, though. "Just… Tom?"

"Yes, darling?" His hands gripped my waist securely and pulled me to him. 

"You're sure… I mean, you want this. Me?" Wavering, the words barely came out, but I knew I had to make certain.

His gaze fixed on me, he stated unequivocally, "Yes."

"And no more Sophie." My voice became even tinier and more tentative and I begged, "Right?"

Kissing my forehead, he whispered emphatically, "Definitely not, darling. I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?" He leaned back a little, his eyes penetrating and desperate at once.

"Of course, I do." I laid one hand on his cheek, trying to show that the break in trust was not irreparable. Leaning up, I brushed my lips against his, my other hand at the small of his back. "I forgive you. I love you, sir."

Tom smiled, and I could see the relief on his face. We went upstairs and went to sleep early, holding and comforting each other. 

 **** 

Sometimes, promises that have been made become impossible to keep. Whether by fault or by chance, some were just destined to be broken. I was not expecting a miracle. I knew it would take patience and effort to solve all of the problems that seemed to follow Tom and me along every step of our short but intense relationship. It felt like we'd been together for years; an entire lifetime of conflict compressed into a few turbulent months. I knew it was worth it, though. It was all worth it. The pain, the uncertainty, everything; our love was insanely intense and completely overwhelming. Not just sex, or love, it was passion. Raw and beautiful and disintegrating and fulfilling.

Over the next few days, though, Tom reassumed his role with ease. I was shocked at how well things were going, and also extremely relieved. He instantly seemed content again; we both did. He actually became even stricter, which caught me off guard a little, but also pleased me beyond words. Tom kept his word and chose a new quality to focus on each week, and assigned me tasks every day. I began to  write in my journal every day too, and each night before bed, Tom would read my words and we'd discuss any issues. Then, he'd verify my list was completed and check my phone, give me any punishments owed, and we'd have sex and go to sleep. 

It had been a full week, and our relationship was even stronger than it was before the whole fiasco occurred. That night, after Tom read my journal, but before he meted out punishments, he brought up a subject he hadn't broached in a while. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you about something first?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" I knew it had to be something I had been avoiding, or he wouldn't _ask_ so much as he would _tell_. I racked my brain trying to think of what it could be.

"Nothing, sweetheart, but can you sit next to me?" I sat down on the side of the bed, next toTom, a slight worry clouding my face. He took a deep breath and kissed me lightly on the lips. Taking my hands into his, he began, "I realize I might have pushed this too early in our relationship, but it's only because I already knew I loved you, and no matter what has happened, or indeed, what _might_ happen, I know I want to be with you. Now, after everything we've endured, and how hard we've endeavored to mend our relationship, I think the time is perfect. I want the world to know that I'm with you, darling, and no-one else. I want everyone to know we're together; I want to… announce it." He stopped, then clarified, "Officially."

"I…" I was speechless at first. Part of me was overjoyed. When Tom had first started bringing up the idea, it was before we had really even found our way, and I was more than a little hesitant. Rather than have to say no outright, I usually just tried to avoid answering. By this point, though, we'd been together for five months, and every obstacle laid in our path had been overcome, no matter how difficult it was. However, I knew what the fans were like. I had been there, been a part of it, seen the reactions to Tom's previous girlfriends, and it honestly made me more than wary. 

"Please, Elizabeth. Obviously, I won't do this without your consent, but I cannot help but wonder why you always seem so averse to this. Especially now when we've shown we can get through anything." He looked wounded, but he still maintained an air of determination. "I mean hasn't it now been long enough? I want to show you off to the world. That should be a good thing, shouldn't it?"

I nodded, interlacing my fingers with his and kissing his forehead. "It _is_ a good thing, Tom. Definitely. And you know I love you. I'm just…" Pausing, my brow scrunched together as I tried to find the words to describe my fears. "… _apprehensive_ when it comes to the way your fans can sometimes be regarding your girlfriends." I searched his face for a reaction, but his expression remained the same. Looking hurt and determined at the same time.

"You won't have to hear about any of that, so why is it a problem?" Sighing, his eyes fell to our clasped hands. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just… nervous." Anxiously, I played with the middle finger of his left hand, my thumb and index finger cradling it, rubbing it, tracing up to the knuckle and then back down to the fingertip, marveling at the perfectly shaped half-moons underneath the nail. "I don't like the idea of people hating me. I mean, I've seen the things they say, I've seen how critical they are. I don't know if I can handle people calling me ugly, fat, and worthless when they don't even know me. Even if I don't see it, I'll know it's happening." Uncertain if Tom knew how vile and vicious certain fans could be, I realized he probably did think I was simply making excuses. "Have you actually ever read the horrible shit they say?"

"Language, darling," he scolded. "Just because we're talking about relationship issues doesn't mean you're allowed to break the rules. Second time I've had to mention that today. You know what that means."

I bit my lip to keep myself from rolling my eyes, instead squeezing my lids shut and nodding, replying softly, "Yes, sir." I reached over to the bedside and grabbed my phone, entering the infraction into the day's list. I knew what it meant. Tom had recently made a new rule, intended to discourage me from committing the same offenses over and over on the same day. To deter me, he dictated that I would receive a harsher punishment whenever I broke the same rule twice or more in one day. Normally I was okay with this. It helped me actually commit less infractions, because it made me think more before I did things, and that was still incredibly difficult for me. However, this one I felt was a tad unfair considering we were having a discussion. Before I could bite my tongue, I let slip out in a slightly pouty tone, "But…"

" _Elizabeth_." He said it rather loudly, and it was sharp, clipped. It made my stomach jump. Immediately I dropped my gaze.

"Yes, sir."

"And that one."

Biting my lip even harder, I whined softly, "Yes, sir," and entered another infraction for talking back. While I had been pretty good all day, I had twice committed two infractions for the same thing, increasing my punishment. But no matter how much it drove me crazy, I was grateful for his strictness. I needed it. And so did he.

"Now as far as what people say on the internet, it's nothing to do with you, understood?" He gazed at me earnestly as I nodded. His words were firm, but imbued with understanding. "That has nothing to do with our life together. They'll always say hateful things. They probably already do. They probably already know all about you and are upset, and I can't help that. But ignoring the problem won't make it go away. You want to be with me, right? Still? After everything? I'm incredibly _proud_ to be with you, and I want everyone to know that. Please, Elizabeth, let me tell the world you're mine." Gradually, throughout the speech, Tom had moved his face closer and closer until his lips were almost against my own. As he said the word _mine_ , his mouth opened and he kissed me with urgency, his tongue placating my fears and procuring, per usual, the result he wanted. 

_Proud._ He said he was _proud_ to be with me _._ That one word melted my resolve and I couldn't refuse. "Okay," I moaned airily, the word delicate on my tongue as I submitted yet another part of myself to him, trusting his judgment implicitly. As I did, a sense of calm washed over me, and I smiled into our kiss, then repeated it, more confidently this time, "Okay."

Pulling away from me, he grinned broadly. "Thank you so much, Elizabeth. Oh god, darling, I am so excited. I promise you everything will be alright. As long as you follow the rules. Understood?"

Indeed, Tom was right. If I wasn't on Twitter or Tumblr, why would this affect me at all? I'd never have to be exposed to the hate, and hopefully over time, it would lessen as it became clear I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't hide forever. If I wanted to be with Tom, this was part of the deal. And I wanted to be with him. Even more now than ever before. "Yes, sir. I love you."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth. More than anything." He kissed me again, pulling me towards him, his breath now heavy, his voice deep and husky. "Oh god, Elizabeth. Mmm… but we need to take care of your punishments first…" 

"Yes, sir," I whispered, opening the notes screen and handing the phone to him. Tom was definitely much stricter. Even when he was incredibly horny, he made sure to punish me before we had sex. We had a set schedule, and he was determined to keep it. As annoying as it sometimes was, I was so incredibly relieved. I needed Tom to be strong, to be strict, to be firm and unwavering. Otherwise, I was always close to falling apart. It's impossible to be a submissive and be happy with a Dom that isn't, well, _dominant_.

"Well you _were_ doing well until tonight." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to argue my case. I wasn't about to fall for it, though. I had already accumulated 30 lashes or swats, depending on which he decided. Smirking as he realized I wasn't willing to push my luck, he ordered, "Put two pillows under your hips and lie flat, legs together. Arms in front of you, wrist to wrist."

Since I was already attired for bed, I wasn't wearing panties; just a bra and a white t-shirt. Tom arranged me to his liking, then deftly tied my wrists together with a short length of rope. Leaning down, he whispered into my ear, "This stays on tonight, understood?"

"Yes, sir." He loved making me sleep bound, and I loved it, too. I felt so helpless and under his complete control, which in turn made me feel safe and secure. 

"Now, Elizabeth, I'm not going to go easy on you just because we had a wonderful night. You won't learn that way." Tom hadn't taken off his clothes for bed yet, so I knew immediately what was coming. _The belt_. It was the one I had bought him for Christmas, actually, and it stung like hell. I could hear the sounds as he patiently unbuckled it and slipped it through the loops. "So you will receive thirty lashes, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, but my voice faltered a little. This belt _really_ hurt, and I was not looking forward to it. Especially since I had an already-bruised bottom courtesy of Tom's new firm hand. 

"Darling, I know you hate this belt, and I know it hurts. Just remember your breathing exercises, and remember to visualize, okay? And I want you to count for me. But no whimpers, and no crying. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Tom and I both knew counting was a good way to help make pain dissipate quickly. However, he also liked to make me try to control my utterances. He felt it made me think more during the punishment, and increased my concentration.

The first lash wasn't bad, and I said my "One, thank you, sir," relatively easily. By twenty, though, I was struggling to even remember to count, let alone verbalize the numbers, and the words that did form became garbled as I tried to quiet the noises that seemed to escape effortlessly from my throat. No matter what I did, every time I was punished, I always struggled to keep quiet. Of course, Tom never expected me to be completely quiet. He only expected the effort. That didn't mean he wouldn't bring it up, though, as a warning.

"Elizabeth. Shall we start over?"

"No, god sir, please I'm sorry! I swear I'm trying!" The thought of having to repeat any of them was a wonderfully negative incentive for me to shut the fuck up.

"Try. Harder." Raising the belt above his head, he brought it down with even more force. 

Inside, a scream reverberated through my mind, and I thought it came out, but luckily it didn't. I managed a, "Twenty-one, thank you, sir," but the next was even worse.  "Twenty-two, ahhh, thank you…." A lengthened whine floated from my tongue, but I quickly realized it and added, "Sir!"

"Mmm… Elizabeth it turns me on so much when you're really trying. When you're giving me everything. It makes my cock so hard. You're such a good girl, darling." The belt was on my ass again before he finished the term of endearment, and I bent my legs a bit, exhaling as controlled as I could, then uttering a shaky, "Twenty-three… thank you sirrrrr… ohhh…"

"Good girl, almost done sweetheart. Legs down. You're doing brilliantly." The next several were mercifully mild, and each time I said each word perfectly and promptly. 

The last one, though, he waited. Tom enjoyed keeping me off center, to force me outside of my limits, force my body and mind to work together instead of fighting each other all the time. I breathed deeply, calmly. I was ready. I moved my hips a little, and he finally hit me, pretty viciously, and I coughed a sob. I opened my mouth, and at first nothing came out. Just as he began to chastise me, though, the words came tumbling out, "Thirty, thank you, sir!" A sigh of relief followed, and Tom's hand on my ass, caressing it gently.

"Elizabeth, that was fantastic. Truly. I'm so pleased." He stood back up and stripped completely, then grabbed a couple of items and knelt behind me. "Ready, darling?"

"Mmm… sir." He chuckled lightly at my answer, but I was in such a perfect state. I was still completely aware, but the endorphins were lulling me into a nice, floating state of euphoria.

"Okay, darling, lie on your side." Tom helped me move off the pillows, and I rolled over onto my left side. "Good girl. Now I want your knees to your chest and through your arms." I complied, hooking my legs over my bound arms so I was hugging the backs of my thighs, leaving me beautifully exposed and unable to move. He smoothed my hair from my slightly-dampened face, then kissed me on my forehead as I complied. With his other hand, he slid one finger into my now-exposed entrance. I was so wet, he quickly added a second. 

"Mmm-hmm…" His thumb found my clit and my voice fluttered. Moving his hand, he replaced it with a vibrator, one that stimulated my clitoris and my g-spot at once.  "Oh… sirrrr…"

"Shh… be good, darling. I mean it." For a moment, the only sound I could hear was the steady buzz of the vibrators, already driving me insane. "No fingers tonight, sweetheart, so be ready."

"Sir…" It was too late anyway, his tip was already pushing into my ass before I could form any more words. The lubricant was strangely warm. _He must have bought a new kind._ But he began to push rather quickly inside, and I tensed up. "Ooh… sir, wait…"

"No, pet, no waiting tonight. I told you to be ready, so you need to breathe and take it." He could feel me still contracting tightly, and he warned me, "I mean it, let go. Now." Lying on his side up against me, his breath in my ear, the words were gentle and curt at the same time. 

"I'm trying, sir…" The vibrators were rather intense, and while I was now more used to anal sex, and enjoyed it some of the time, the triple stimulation was whipping my body into an edgy kind of almost-orgasm; it was like I was at that point just before climax, but for minutes instead of seconds. "Please… " _Breathe. Try to breathe._

He simply began to count backward, "Five, four…" I knew it was about to hurt if I didn't find a way to get my mind off the stupid vibrators' incessant movement. But this was the first time we'd done this, and I wasn't ready. The state of euphoria from my punishment didn't last long enough to help. 

"Just give me…"

"Three, two…" His voice was tender, almost, even though I know the warning was stern.

"Sir… the vibrators are just…" Pleading, even though I knew it wouldn't matter.  

"…one." I exhaled, knowing what was imminent, and he thrust, forcing himself inside. I cried out, and he chastised me, "If you did what I told you to do, it wouldn't be uncomfortable. _Obedience_ , remember?" He was referring to this week's subject of concentration. 

"Yes, sir…" My voice shaky from the tears, even though I knew. If I had spent the time centering my mind and relaxing my body instead of arguing, I wouldn't be in the predicament in the first place.

"Then quiet yourself. Take it."

Whimpering, "Yes, sir," I sniffled, crying pitifully. Occasionally little moans would come out between sobs, due to the vibrators' stimulation. He put his hand on my hip, pulling my ass apart a bit and pulling completely out, then pushing back in. This we'd definitely never done, and I began to complain, "Sir, that is, ooh... sir please no, oww…" I could barely find the words for the discomfort. It was difficult to let him push past my muscles constricting about his cock. But it was twice as hard to have to do that again and again.

"Elizabeth, this is nothing you cannot handle. Come now, you don't want me to gag you." Resting his lips against my cheek for a moment, he paused briefly and waited. I wanted to accept it; I knew I could do it. Once he realized I was not going to stop him, he pulled almost completely out, then thrust hard and fast into me as my squeals resonated softly throughout our bedroom.

"Yes, sir…" Still sobbing, I tried to shut my mouth but it was difficult. He kept doing it; taking his cock either totally or almost out, then re-entering me, roughly, until he had pushed all the way inside. Just as I thought I couldn't take much more, the vibrators finally began to work. 

Tom knew my body. He knew when my orgasms were close. He warned me sternly, "You will come when I allow you to come, understood?"

"Mmm-hmm…" High pitched, almost like a whine, but no words. Grabbing my hair, he jerked my head backward, effecting the correction he desired. "Sir… _yes, sir_." I was perched precariously, right against the orgasm's starting point. Sheer will and the discomfort of his penetrating me over and over were the only things keeping me from going over that line.

"Oh, god. Darling, you're almost too tight. You _have_ to relax." Pulling out again, he carefully rolled me over so I was on my knees, pushing my legs apart, his hand rubbing the small of my back. "Arch your back more. Good girl." I couldn't see at all what he was doing. He stopped for almost a full minute, leaving me to duel with the vibrator. I was so close to just letting it take me, my swollen clitoris screaming at me to give in, but I knew it would be even more uncomfortable if I received no stimulation at all.

I began to slow my breathing as much as I could, inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. I had no idea what he was doing, and then I felt him enter me again, with more lube. His absence had made me tighten up, though, and I could hear him grunting as he pushed past my resistance and buried himself inside me yet again, repeating the same process from earlier; entering me completely, taking his cock out, and starting over. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he stayed inside and began to rock his hips gently. It was glorious. His hand found the back of my head and he soothed me sweetly, "You're such a good girl, Elizabeth. There you are. You're doing tremendously. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

"Yesss sirrrr…" Somewhat strained still, but I relaxed completely once I knew he was going to allow me to orgasm.

When he felt me give, he began to thrust deeply, uttering the magic words I'd been waiting for, "Alright, pet, you can come now."

It took me longer than I would have expected, perhaps because I'd had to wait so long. Tom was patient, didn't chastise me, but didn't relent in how hard he was fucking me, either. The pleasure was overwhelming, the discomfort fading into my periphery as my climax grasped my attention and swallowed my body and mind completely. "Ye-es…" 

I thought he would come, too. Instead, he pulled out once more as my orgasm slowed, re-entering me a moment later. He only did it twice this time, and the last time he stayed in deep. Rotating his hips, Tom lifted the fleshy part of my bottom, giving him an unfettered view. "Again." The word was so simple, the command clear. I had no idea of I could comply, regardless. Admittedly, though, Tom often knew my body better than I did. 

"I can't sir, I don't…" It was an exclamation, but one cut short by an even stronger climax, one that caused me to shriek, my body shaking beneath him. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then thrust furiously until he collapsed onto me, his hands on my shoulders, his lips against my back. He came with a lilting moan, spilling himself into me. It was agony and yet the orgasms were so worth it. The pain made them better. It always did. Exquisitely torturous and fulfilling.

Removing himself and the vibrators, Tom helped me roll onto my back and unhook my legs from around my bound arms. Smiling down at me, he praised me, "Perfect. You did an amazing job. I'm so pleased."

A smile on my face, too, even while I still sobbed softly. It was happiness and relief and excitement and overwhelming emotion that caused them both. He held me for a few minutes, kissing me, caressing me, offering little murmurs of encouragement. When he felt I was okay, and my heart rate felt back to normal, Tom helped me up and to the bathroom so I could clean off. It wasn't until we went to get back into bed that I noticed his phone lying on the comforter. "Is that what you were doing?"

"Oh yes," he purred, smirking. "But don't worry, you can barely see your face on this one."

"I don't care. I already told you you can film me however you choose. It's fine." Gingerly I climbed under the comforter, my body still buzzing yet already sore, and cuddled up to his side. 

"I know, I just… worry sometimes." His lips brushed against my forehead, and he whispered, "Want to see it?"

"Oh goodness… I don't know," I laughed, covering my face in mock embarrassment. Honestly, I wasn't really concerned with Tom seeing me, but I didn't know if _I_ wanted to see me. Tom had only ever made one other video of me; it was the time I was so bratty in Wisconsin. He had taped my tearful apology mid-punishment, but he had only forced me to watch it once (as a reminder when I was being a little more pouty than normal). I hated it. Not that I was crying, or contrite, or being punished. I just didn't like to watch myself. I didn't like photos of myself that much, either. 

"Darling, honestly it's brilliant. Beautiful. You are phenomenal. Gorgeous." Fiddling with the screen, he handed it to me and I watched, my eyes squinting a bit as I debated whether to even look. It was… different, for sure. Somewhat unnerving; a little exciting. I handed it back quickly. "You don't like it?"

"I don't know… kind of?" I shrugged, undecided. He put the phone on his bedside table, turning off the light and putting his arm around me. Settling into his embrace, I explained a little further, "You know I just don't like seeing myself, and I guess maybe I'm tired."

"It's fine, darling." Kissing the top of my head, he pulled me closer. His hand curled around and toyed with my locket, rubbing it gently. "It's not really for you, anyway. It's more for me. In case we need to be apart."

I nodded, my eyes starting to close as I began to succumb to sleep. His voice was sad, and indeed, I had a slight catch in my throat even thinking about it. I had told Tom we'd have to be apart eventually, but now I dreaded it. "Well, sir, you can make any kind of video of me you'd like. I'm yours."

"I'm yours, too, Elizabeth." 

"I know, sir. I love you."

"I love you, too." 


End file.
